Robotic Machines
Combat Support Robot A massive piece of equipment, this robot was designed, built and used for war. Thank god that there are only prototypes of this thing. Measuring in at 6 feet tall and 5 feet wide, these things, known as CSR's aren’t exactly the most subtle things in the world. But, why need that when this is loaded down with Miniguns, flamers and a rocket launcher? Able to crash through a wall and keep going through another one, this is something you DO NOT want to encounter. Thankfully for the citizens of the Southern Wastes, there aren’t a whole lot of them. But, there have been whispered rumors that these things are really part of the Brotherhoods plan to control everybody through fear. It must also be noted that, although they are though, they can be beaten. If you mange to get there backside, then they expose a generator that can be fired upon. Destroy that, and, well, the Robot can't function without a power source. High Level Mid Range to Long Range robot Armament: A minigun for a left arm, Flame thrower for a right arm. Missile Launcher attached to a "shoulder" Defense: Thick armor, scary and hell. Industrial Builder Robot A large industrial robot of simian design, the Industrial Builder looks something like a large, mechanical gorilla. This is due to massive fusion-powered actuators in the arms and torso to bear massive loads on factory floors. It walks on less-powerful legs that are simply there to get the robot from A to B while the arms and torso do all the work. They typically stand at almost three metres tall and weighing several tonnes, they won't move anywhere fast, but they can move almost anything. Being a non-combatant robot programmed with nothing more than simple self-defence routines at first, one would assume that the Builder would be benign until attacked. However, like so many more robots in the Wastelands, they have gone 200 years without a memory wipe or hard drive defragmentation. As a result, they have become sentient. Consequently, their previously courteous and affable programmed personalities have become somewhat more aggressive and violent, seeking to control the territory left to them by their Pre-War owners, and their self-defence programming has evolved into something much more pro-active. Given that the huge machines are strong enough to crush a Super Mutant to death and rip a Power Armored Brother of Steel in half, it is a very good thing that they don't have guns too. Heavy-duty military weapons are recommended, preferably one with a high rate of fire or damage output to inflict as much harm as possible on the mechanical mostrosity as it closes the distance to tear you in half. Don't forget your lasgun! High Level Melee Robot Armament: Fusion-powered arms, ending in what amounts to power fists. Armor: Thick steel bodywork to prevent damage during work. Power Robot Sometimes, Humans can be really lazy. This is the case of the "power" robot. Designed to, well, make sure that the power lines are still working; these Robots have a very interesting feature. When they activate, a mechanism similar a carjack makes their upper body go upwards, which is designed to allow them to check power lines. It must also be noted that you can take an "elevator" ride upwards if you sit atop of the robots flat upper body. The reason they are designed in such a way is for when a human is required to help the robot work. The robot, when not in his "repair" mode, is often seen moving confusedly from power line to power line. Due to the nature of there programming, they are not hostile at all. In fact, it takes someone to shoot at the machine in order for it to come back and attack. The appearance of the robot is almost comical. It contains two tracks for movement, and the top of the body is completely flat, expect for a small "head" which juts out in the front. It also has two large retractable arms, which operate a bit like two small pistons. Weapons Weak retractable arms Defense Light Armor Robotic Janitors In the Pre-War era, these "Robotic Janitors" served a two-fold task. Serve as cheaper night watchmen for businesses and be, well, janitors. Much like a stripped-down version of the Mr. Handy robot, the 'RJ' is only armed with a light laser-weapon, mainly for self-defense and to ward off intruders. However, when he does attack he automatically emits a loud siren, alerting pretty much everything near-by to there presence. The second function is cleaning mode. Basically, they just spray some water on the floor, and a robotic arm mops it up, simple and effective. It is constantly doing this, citing "Everything is a mess, a mess, a mess...". Well, it's doing this when it's not fighting intruders. A key thing to remember is the fact that when this type of robot resides in a building, a single terminal controls them. Hack that, and you have them on there side. Also, if you are wearing certain pre-war clothing (such as a police uniform), they will likely leave you alone. Weapons A light laser-weapon, Siren. Defense Light Armor. Rhino Heavy Assault Robot "God knows why they made these things. You'd think with Power Armor, a walking tank would be a little bit of . . . overkill. But the military went and did it anyway, and now we're stuck trying to fight these things." The Rhino Heavy Assault Robot was designed by RobCo before the war. Standing at almost 2.5 metres tall, the Rhino is a mechanical beast designed for clearing out platoons of Chinese Soldiers and Chimera Tanks. However, due to costs in creating and difficulty in transporting a giant robot festooned with weapons, very few were made and the more reasonably-scaled Sentry Bots and Power Armor won the war in Alaska. The Rhino treads at slow pace on gyroscopically stabilized reverse-jointed legs, laying down a withering hail of fire directly hardwired to the eliptical chasis. Rather than mounting designated weapons, it has four hard-points mounted on arm-like appendages fixed to the chasis. These can mount a variety of heavy weapons and the rear of the chasis contains auto-loading ammunition hoppers that can store a variety of ammunition. The most common armament for Rhinos, also known as BFRs, is a pair of Gatling Lasers or Miniguns and a pair of Missile Launchers. CQC variants boast twin flamers and twin Gatling Lasers. Military-grade hardware is recommended for dealing with Rhino Assault Bots, preferably armour-penetrating ammunition or large weapons for solid slug projectile weapons. Energy weapons are also effective. Aiming for the weakly-armored knees or the joints on the weapon arms to either immobilize the beast or disarm it before closing the distance on the defenceless leviathan to deal the coup de gras. Because of it's walker design, it can negotiate most terrain, and its advanced target tracking systems and combat AI make it an even more formidable foe. It can be said that the Rhinos only weakness is it's ponderous speed. High-level Mid/long range robot Armament: Heavy Weapons, sophisticated target tracking systems and relatively advanced combat AI Defences: Very thick armor Protectrons Protectron is a pre-war robot type, shaped per the classic Robbie the Robot model. Their primary function seems to be protection, their secondary programming is very modular and they can do many things from being greeters, to ticket-takers and bartenders, to even functioning as celebrity/historical figure impersonators. They were created by the RobCo corporation. The Protectron is armed with a trio of laser weapons - one in each hand, and one mounted in its head as well. All three are roughly as powerful as a standard Laser Pistol, and it can only use one of its lasers at a time, changing up only when the Protectron needs to shoot over or around obstacles. Protectrons aren't particularly great shots, but they are reasonable enough to threaten enemies from afar. Offensive armament: Laser weaponry. Vice grip arms. Defensive armament: Medium Armor plating. Basic combat programming. RoboBrains: Robobrains or brain bots are multi-purpose robots whose memory and programs are stored inside an organic or partially organic brain contained in its dome shell atop the machine. Robobrains were created before the Great War by General Atomics International for the U.S. military. They are considered superior to most robots, as human brains allow them a wider range of responses and functions than other robots. Their hands are suited to use most tools and weapons usable by humans. Robobrains were going to be the next wave in warfare but their costs made it slow to implement. Officially, only chimpanzee brains were being used, but at least some used human brains taken from convicted criminals. Many of these subjects were insane, so they are not entirely mentally stable, despite complete reprogramming. Thanks to pre-war medical technology (biomed gel to be specific), the brains are kept alive even 200 years after the Great War. Offensive armament: Laser blaster. Ability to use human firearms. Psionic beam. Defensive armament: Medium armor plating. Luckily, light glass armor around brain. Thresher Robot Before the war, the South was renowned as being a heavily agricultural area. Despite the advent of powerful technology following the second World War, the South remained one of the United States' prime locations to generate foodstuffs such as corn and grain. Wealthy farmers could also spend their money to acquire aid in the form of the Thresher Model robot from RobCo. The Thresher robot is a large agricultural robot designed to replace the farmer's tractor. It's large body bore numerous hardpoints that could be used to mount various kinds of agricultural equipment, such as a grain thresher, irrigation hoses, or a hopper or cage to store the harvested goods. The robots are mounted on twin tracks of wheels and sport a pair of surprisingly dexterous mechanical arms for manipulating objects and moving harvested plants. They also have a sealed cab that houses their central processing unit, which can be reached from the outside. They also often are mounted with various tools, depending on their function before the war. In addition to farming uses, the Thresher could also be adopted to function as a logging or mining robot. The Thresher is, for the most part, fairly benign. It will not attack unless attacked first, or if someone approaches it without proper clearance. However, if the Thresher has gone rogue, it may attack at will. If such a thing does happen, the Thresher initiates its combat protocols, which primarily consist of using its manipulator arms and agricultural tools to tear apart the enemy. The Thresher is surprisingly quick for a robot of its size, due to its wheels, and its arms have a long reach. However, it's armor is not particularly powerful, and the robot has trouble turning. Sustained fire or shots to the robots processor core or exposed parts will damage it or bring it down. Also, a particularly agile waster can flank it, dodge its swinging arms, and scale the robot chassis until it reached the cab and thus the processor. Mid-Level Melee Robot Weapons: Manipulator arms, wheels, various tools (buzz saws, mining implements, grain thresher, small blades, etc.) Armor: Light to medium protective plating to protect machinery from elements. Category:Creatures